concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis
March 13, 1973 Alpine Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Lou Reed) April 9, 1973 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (supporting Lou Reed) June 24, 1978 Knebworth Park, Knebworth, ENG (co-headlining with Jefferson Starship) 1986 September 18-20, 1986 Detroit United States Joe Louis Arena September 22, 1986 Toronto Canada CNE Stadium September 24-27, 1986 Philadelphia United States The Spectrum September 29-October 3, 1986 New York City Madison Square Garden October 5-8 & 10, 1986 Rosemont Rosemont Horizon October 13-17, 1986 Inglewood The Forum October 19-24, 1986 Oakland Oakland–Alameda County Coliseum Arena November 23, 1986 Auckland New Zealand Western Springs Stadium November 25-27, 1986 Sydney Australia Sydney Entertainment Centre November 29-30, 1986 Boondall Brisbane Entertainment Centre December 2, 1986 West Lakes Football Park December 5-6, 1986 Perth Perth Entertainment Centre December 9-11, 1986 Melbourne Melbourne Entertainment Centre December 13, 1986 Olympic Park Stadium December 15-20, 1986 Sydney Sydney Entertainment Centre 1987 January 15-16, 1987 Houston United States The Summit January 18-19, 1987 Dallas Reunion Arena 21 January 1987 Kansas City Kemper Arena 23 January 1987 Chapel Hill Dean Smith Center 24 January 1987 Indianapolis Hoosier Dome January 25-27, 1987 Richfield Coliseum at Richfield 29 January 1987 Landover Capital Centre 31 January 1987 Chapel Hill Dean Smith Center 1 February 1987 Lexington Rupp Arena 15 February 1987 Hartford Hartford Civic Center February 16-18, 1987 Worcester Centrum in Worcester February 20-21, 1987 Hampton Hampton Coliseum 22 February 1987 Chapel Hill Dean Smith Center 23 February 1987 Greensboro Greensboro Coliseum February 25-26, 1987 Atlanta Omni Coliseum 28 February 1987 Orlando Citrus Bowl 1 March 1987 Miami Orange Bowl March 13-16, 1987 Tokyo Japan Nippon Budokan March 18-19, 1987 Osaka Castle Hall 10 May 1987 Málaga Spain Estadio La Rosaleda 13 May 1987 Madrid Vicente Calderón Stadium 15 May 1987 Milan Italy San Siro 16 May 1987 Montreux Switzerland Montreux Jazz Festival 17 May 1987 Rome Italy Stadio Flaminio 19 May 1987 Toulouse France Stade des Sept Deniers 22 May 1987 Los Angeles United States Dodger Stadium 24 May 1987 Pittsburgh Three Rivers Stadium 25 May 1987 Washington Robert F. Kennedy Memorial Stadium May 28-29, 1987 Philadelphia Veterans Stadium May 30-31, 1987 East Rutherford Giants Stadium 2 June 1987 Paris France Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy 3 June 1987 Hippodrome de Vincennes 5 June 1987 Gentofte Denmark Gentofte Stadion 7 June 1987 Hanover Germany Niedersachsenstadion 8 June 1987 Berlin Reichstagsgelände 10 June 1987 Dortmund Westfalenhallen 11 June 1987 Rotterdam Netherlands Feijenoord Stadion 13 June 1987 Basel Switzerland St. Jakob Stadium 14 June 1987 Tomblaine France Stade Marcel Picot 16 June 1987 Vienna Austria Ernst-Happel-Stadion 18 June 1987 Budapest Hungary Nepstadion 20 June 1987 Mannheim Germany Maimarktgelände 21 June 1987 Munich Olympiastadion 23 June 1987 Lyon France Stade de la Beaujoire 26 June 1987 Glasgow Scotland Hampden Park 28 June 1987 Leeds England Roundhay Park July 1-4, 1987 London Wembley Stadium 1992 8 May 1992 "Irving" "United States" "Texas Stadium" 9 May 1992 "Houston" "Astrodome" 16 May 1992 "Miami "Hard Rock Stadium" 17 May 1992 "Tampa" "Tampa Stadium" 19 May 1992 "Washington, D.C." "RFK Stadium" 21 May 1992 "Indianapolis "RCA Dome" 22 May 1992 "Columbus" "Ohio Stadium" 24 May 1992 "Pontiac "Pontiac Silverdome" 25 May 1992 "Cleveland" "Municipal Stadium" 26 May 1992 "Pittsburgh "Three Rivers Stadium' 28 May 1992 "Foxboro" "Foxboro Stadium" 29 May 1992 "Montréal" "Canada" "Olympic Stadium" May 31-June 1, 1992 "Philadelphia" "United States" "Veterans Stadium" June 2-3, 1992 "East Rutherford" "Giants Stadium" 5 June 1992 "Syracuse" "Carrier Dome" 6 June 1992 "Toronto" "Canada" "Rogers Centre" 7 June 1992 "Syracuse" "United States" "Carrier Dome" 9 June 1992 "Madison" "Camp Randall Stadium" 10 June 1992 "Minneapolis" "Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome" 12 June 1992 "Edmonton "Canada" "Commonwealth Stadium" 14 June 1992 "Vancouver" "BC Place Stadium" 15 June 1992 "Tacoma" "United States" "Tacoma Dome" 18 June 1992 "Los Angeles" "Dodger Stadium" 19 June 1992 "Sacramento" "Hornet Stadium" 20 June 1992 "Oakland" "Oakland–Alameda County Coliseum" 23 June 1992 "Ames" "Cyclone Stadium" June 24-25, 1992 "Tinley Park" "World Music Theatre" 28 June 1992 Werchter Belgium Festivalweide 30 June 1992 Lyon France Espace Tony Garnier 2 July 1992 Paris Hippodrome de Vincennes 3 July 1992 Gelsenkirchen Germany Parkstadion 4 July 1992 Hockenheim Hockenheimring 8 July 1992 Gothenburg Sweden Ullevi Stadion July 10-11, 1992 Hannover Germany Niedersachsenstadion 12 July 1992 Berlin Maifeld 13 July 1992 Hannover Niedersachsenstadion 15 July 1992 Mannheim Maimarktgelände 16 July 1992 Wien Austria Praterstadion 17 July 1992 München Germany Olympiastadion 19 July 1992 Nice France Stade de l'Ouest 20 July 1992 Montpellier Espace Grammont 22 July 1992 Lisbon Portugal Estádio José Alvalade 26 July 1992 Basel Switzerland St. Jakob Stadium 27 July 1992 Köln Germany Müngersdorfer Stadion 28 July 1992 Rotterdam Netherlands Stadion Feijenoord 29 July 1992 Kiel Germany Nordmark-Sportfeld 31 July 1992 Leeds England Roundhay Park 2 August 1992 Stevenage Knebworth Park 23 October 1992 Southampton England Mayflower Theatre 28 October 1992 Newcastle City Hall 29 October 1992 Edinburgh Scotland Playhouse Theatre 30 October 1992 Manchester England Apollo Theatre November 2-4 & 6-8, 1992 London Earls Court 10 November 1992 Torquay Leisure Centre 11 November 1992 Newport Wales Civic Centre 13 November 1992 Nottingham England Theatre Royal 15 November 1992 Brighton The Brighton Centre 16 November 1992 London Royal Albert Hall 17 November 1992 Wolverhampton Civic Hall 1998 23 January 1998 Windsor England Bray Film Studios (Pre-tour warm-up gig) 28 January 1998 Budapest Hungary Sportshall (Warm-up gig) 29 January 1998 Budapest Hungary Sportshall 31 January 1998 Katowice Poland Spodek 2 February 1998 Prague Czech Republic Sportovní hala 4 February 1998 Mannheim Germany Maimarktgelände 5 February 1998 Leipzig Germany Messehalle 7 6 February 1998 Berlin Germany Velodrom 8 February 1998 Metz France La Galaxie 10 February 1998 Dortmund Germany Westfalenhalle 12 February 1998 Stuttgart Germany Schleyerhalle 13 February 1998 Zürich Switzerland Hallenstadion 15 February 1998 Vienna Austria Stadthalle 17 February 1998 Bologna Italy Palasport Casalecchio 18 February 1998 Rome Italy Palasport 19 February 1998 Milan Italy Filaforum 20 February 1998 Lyon France Halle Tony Garnier 23 February 1998 Paris France Palais Omnisports de Bercy 25 February 1998 Birmingham England National Exhibition Centre 26 February 1998 Birmingham England National Exhibition Centre 27 February 1998 London England Earls Court Arena 1 March 1998 Glasgow Scotland Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre 2 March 1998 Newcastle England Telewest Arena 4 March 1998 Cardiff Wales Cardiff International Arena 5 March 1998 Cardiff Wales Cardiff International Arena 6 March 1998 Manchester England NYNEX Arena 8 March 1998 Dublin Ireland Point Theatre 10 March 1998 Brussels Belgium Forest National 11 March 1998 Rotterdam Netherlands Ahoy 13 March 1998 Lille France Zénith de Lille 15 March 1998 Angers France Amphitheatre 4000 16 March 1998 Bordeaux France Patinoire de Meriadeck 18 March 1998 Pau France Le Zénith 19 March 1998 Madrid Spain Palacio de los Deportes 20 March 1998 Barcelona Spain Palau Sant Jordi 22 March 1998 Marseilles France Le Dome 23 March 1998 Clermont-Ferrand France Maison des Sports 24 March 1998 Caen France Le Zénith 26 March 1998 Strasbourg France Halle Rhenus 27 March 1998 Munich Germany Olympiahalle 28 March 1998 Erfurt Germany Messehalle 30 March 1998 Hamburg Germany Sporthalle 2 April 1998 Oslo Norway Spektrum 3 April 1998 Stockholm Sweden Globe Arena 5 April 1998 Helsinki Finland Hartwall Areena 30 May 1998 Nürburgring Germany Rock am Ring Festival 31 May 1998 Nürburgring Germany Rock am Park Festival 2007 11 June 2007 Helsinki Finland Olympic Stadium 14 June 2007 Herning Denmark Messecenter 15 June 2007 Hamburg Germany Volksparkstadion 17 June 2007 Berne Switzerland Stade de Suisse 19 June 2007 Linz Austria Gugl Stadium 20 June 2007 Prague Czech Republic O2 Arena's carpark (replaced from Stadion Evžena Rošického) 21 June 2007 Chorzów Poland Stadion Śląski 23 June 2007 Hanover Germany AWD-Arena 24 June 2007 Brussels Belgium Stade Roi Baudouin June 26-27, 2007 Düsseldorf Germany LTU Arena 28 June 2007 Stuttgart Gottlieb-Daimler-Stadium 30 June 2007 Paris France Parc des Princes 1 July 2007 Amsterdam Netherlands Amsterdam ArenA 3 July 2007 Berlin Germany Olympiastadion 4 July 2007 Leipzig Zentralstadion 5 July 2007 Frankfurt Commerzbank-Arena 7 July 2007 London England Wembley Stadium (Live Earth) 7 July 2007 Manchester Old Trafford Football Stadium 8 July 2007 London Twickenham Stadium 10 July 2007 Munich Germany Olympic Stadium 12 July 2007 Lyon France Gerland Stadium 14 July 2007 Rome Italy Circo Massimo (free concert) 7 September 2007 Toronto Canada BMO Field 8 September 2007 Buffalo United States First Niagara Center 9 September 2007 Pittsburgh Mellon Arena 11 September 2007 Boston TD Garden 12 September 2007 Albany Times Union Center 14 September 2007 Montreal Canada Olympic Stadium 15 September 2007 Ottawa Canadian Tire Centre 16 September 2007 Hartford United States XL Center September 18-20, 2007 Philadelphia Wells Fargo Center 22 September 2007 Columbus Nationwide Arena 23 September 2007 Washington, D.C. Verizon Center 25 September 2007 New York City Madison Square Garden 27 September 2007 East Rutherford Giants Stadium 29 September 2007 Cleveland Quicken Loans Arena 30 September 2007 Auburn Hills The Palace of Auburn Hills October 2-4, 2007 Chicago United Center 6 October 2007 Denver Pepsi Center 9 October 2007 San Jose SAP Center 10 October 2007 Sacramento Sleep Train Arena October 12-13, 2007 Los Angeles Hollywood Bowl